A Sweets Story
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: The story of Sweets before the FBI. Starting with his adoption. Warning, very corny and there is langue and graphic nightmares later in the story. Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Elizbeth and Ben Finnley walked into the orphanage, equal parts excited and equal parts scaried. The couple had come to adopt a child, a boy they think because Ben had always wanted a son. When the couple got married, they were both young and vibrate and were eager to start a family of their own but after a tragic stint with cervical cancer Elizabeth was rendered infertal. They could never have kids of thier own. They threw themselves into thier work, they traveled and watched thier neices and nephews grow up but they were still missing something. So here thy are, so many years later, at an orphanage. To pick some lucky child to take home with them and make part of thier family.

"Hello?" Elizabeth tapped a woman on the shoulder.

"Wha- Oh! Hello! You must be the Finnleys! They said you would be coming. I'm Sara Rodgers and I'll be helping you through the adoption process. Come this way, the kids are over here." She shook thier hands and lead them over to a different room. They walked in and saw kids of all shapes and colors playing with old toys and yammering away. A few came up and introduced themseves but they didnt seem right to them. Suddenly one caught Mrs. Finnley's eye.

"Who is that?" She asked, pionting over to the little boy, who looked to be four years old. He was sitting on a worn yellow beanbag chair by a small bookshelf in the corner of the room. The child had brown, wavy hair and seemed extremely into the book he was reading, it was a rather thick book for a kid his age, she noticed. What use would a child that small have with a book like that?

"Oh, thats just Lance. I don't think you want him. I mean he is a very sweet child but, um, you see he was put in a... bad home." Sara hestitated a second. "The foster father beat him pretty bad. Whipped him. He has got some really nasty looking scars forming on the backs of his shoulders. He has been having trouble in school and with the other children, and its a shame because he's a nice boy and he used to be so social but lately, I don't know, he has been pushing away. His shrink cant get through to him. If progress isn't made soon... I just don't know." She sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to him." Elizabeth decided with a nod, head over to the boy. Sara went to stop her, but was stopped by Ben.

"Don't." He laughed, looking proud. "When she wants to do something there's no stopping her." Elizabeth went over and sat in the red beanbag chair next to Lance. Her heart ached for this child. Who could be so cruel to such a precious child? He didn't seem to notice her presence beside him.

"Hello?" She asked softly, making him jump slightly in his seat. Her heart twinged in sadness. The child glanced at her for a second before looking away. "My name is Elizabeth, whats yours?" Another glance, no response. "You like that book?" She smiled when he nodded shly. "Mind telling me what its about?" Her mind swam in confustion when he sat the book aside and held a small, shakey hand out to her.

"H-hi, I-I-I'm L-lance. Lance Sweets." The child mumbled, still holding the hand out but still not making any eye contact.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." She smiled and gently shook the hand. "How old are you?"

"S-six." He stuttered, squirming in his seat. Her eyebrows shot up in confusion. He was that old? But he was so small and looked so young. He seemed to pick up on her confusion. "I know I'm small."

"Oh! Oh no, itsno problem, dear. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" She got a head shake but he finally looked at her and it nearly broke her heart. He had large brown eyes, they were intelligent, beautiful eyes. You coud see his whole life vibrating through his eyes. All the happiness, sadness, all the pain, it projected through his eyes and it broke her heart.

"Don't cry." Lance squeaked, crawling up onto her lap and putting a hand on her face. She wiped at he eyes, realizing she had been crying.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do anything. I just... can I hug you?" He look surpised for a second before looking down. After a second he looked at herwith thse those big beaufitiful eyes again and nodded slightly. She carefully and softy wrapped her arms around the boy, who didnt make any motion to hug her back.

"Wow." Sara said, watching with wide eyes as she hugged him. "Lance has never bonded with someone that quickly before."

"My Lizzy is very special." Ben chuckled proudly. "She can make friends with just about anyone."

"Yes, but will he bond with YOU?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confusion flashing onto his face.

"I mean, Lance has a distrust in men because... well..." Sara glanced to the side.

"I get it." Ben sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I think Liz has dug her heels in on this one! This is going to be hard."

"Yes sir, it is."

AUTHORS NOTE:

I know this is corny. Im sorry but I have to do it. A Sweets' life story story. starting from his adoption. Please dont throw rocks. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, its just the intro.


	2. bond

After a minute, Elizabeth let go of Lance and he crawled out of her lap and back into his beanbag chair. He crossed his legs at his ankles and put his hands on his knees and looked shly away from the her. If one squinted you could almost see a smallest bit of a smile on his smooth, baby-face. Little Lance liked this woman. She seemed different then most of the people that pasted through here, but in a good way. He had heard somewhere that when people came to adopt that they always knew which child was meant for them. Could that work the other way around? Lance pushed the thought from his head, no one ever wanted to adopt him, especially now that he was damaged.

"You like to read?" Elizabeth asked, pionting at the book he had sat aside.

"A little, I have already read all these books though." Lance glanced at the bookself before looking back at ground.

"Wow, you must be really smart then." She grinned at the boy before frowning when he shook his head.

"Not really... I'm doing real bad in school. My classmates think I'm defective but my teacher says I just need to apply myself." Lance gave a little half shrug. "I dunno, maybe I'm just a dumb bookworm."

"Oh... oh no, I'm sure your really sharp." She carefully went and ruffled his his gently. "You just need a push in the right direction is all."

"You really think so?" Lance glanced up at her for a moment, hope flashed behind his big brown orbs.

"Yes I do, I can tell your something special." Elizabeth gave him a warm smile and he blushed slightly.

"No one has ever told me that before." Lance bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from smiling. This had to be a dream, or a prank or something because this was too good to be true.

"Say, um." Elizabeth hestitated a moment before decided to go for it. "Lance, would you like to meet my husband?"

"Y-you have a-a-a husband?" He said in almost a squeak. She had a husband. He didn't have a good track record with male foster parents.

"Yes, we came here to adopt." She smiled and pionted to the man talking to Mrs. Rodgers. "I think he will like you. He's always wanted a little boy." She frowned when Lance shook his head rapidly and shuddered.

"N-n-n-no! N-no!" Lance stuttered, his eyes filling with fear.

"Woah, calm down, sweetie." She cooed softly, reaching out gently to comfort him and he pushed her hand away. Lance shoulders started to shake and his breathing was starting become sharp. Before Elizabeth knew it she was leadaway from Lance while a few of the staff members tried to calm the child down.

"I'm sorry about that." Sara sighed, pulling the couple from the room. "I forgot to tell you, Lance is... a special needs child. We think his trauma has given him some sort of panic disorder. I apoligize, we can look at some other-"

"I want him." Elizabeth cut her off, looking stern.

"But Mrs. Finnley-"

"No buts. I want him. He is so sweet and precious and smart. He needs me and my husband." Elizabeth smiled, looking to be imagining something. "He is our baby, I can tell, and he has such a bright future ahead of him! I can see it in his eyes!" She turned to her husband. "You should see his eyes, honey, he has the biggest, most gorgious brown eyes!"

"I'm sure he does." Ben smiled at her, shaking his head. "Sorry, Miss Sara, but she has dug her heels in."

"Well there is the issue of his fear of men and his panic disorder-"

"We can handle it." Elizabeth insisted with a nod. "I just need him to meet Ben. Please, thats all I need."

"Okay... I'll talk to him." Sara sighed and walked back into the room.

"You sure about this, Liz?" Ben asked her softly.

"I'm more than sure." She smiled at him, shaking her head softly.

"Well then thats all I need." Ben smiled softly back at her.

"He is so sweet, Ben." She whispered softy, stepping closer to Ben. "He is the sweetest and he is so smart. He loves to read. I know its crazy, I know it is but... his eyes, honey, his eyes. You can see his whole life in his eyes. He was hurt so bad. Who could someone do that to him?" She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know, Liz." Ben frowned and sighed, shaking head and giving his wife a hug. She hugged him back breifly before they heard the door open and seperated. Sara stepped into the room, a small and shaken Lance hiding behind her legs. Lance peaked out from behind her legs and looked at Ben for a second before hiding again.

"It's okay, Lance, Mr. Finnley won't hurt you." Sara cooed softly, stepping out from infront of him. Lance made a squeak sound and looked down at the ground.

"Lance, this is my husband, Ben." Elizabeth smiled at Lance.

"H-h-hi." He whispered in a squeak, shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but at Ben.

"Let me try." Ben whispered to Elizabeth before crouching down by Lance and smiled at him. "Hi, kiddo, I'm Ben." He held a hand out for him to shake. Lance flinched when he did so. He clentched his eyes shut, scrunched up his shoulders and held his breath but when he unscrewed his eyes he saw that Ben was still crouched there, smiling softly and holding out a hand. He looked down at the hand and back up to Ben.

'Liz was right about them eyes.' Ben thought to himself. Lance stared down Ben, but not in a creepy way, for a good minute. He looked down at the hand again. He reached for Ben's hand with his small shaking one and shook it.

"I-I'm Lance." Lance said softly, giving a small smile and showing one of his dimples.

"By God." Sara whispered to herself, shaking her head. "They bonded."

AUTHORS NOTE:

It's short, I know, and its sorta piontless, I know. It's opening up for the next part. I'll try to do better with chapter length.


End file.
